Renúncia
by TheFrozenMoon
Summary: Precisarei ser breve,embora faça questão de alguns detalhes.O ar da sala de Poções é agora simplesmente sufocante,e eu preciso fazer com que a pena corra por este pergaminho o mais rápido que puder.Esta carta é destinada a Severus Snape.


**Renúncia**

Uma fanfic de Harry Potter**. ****Autoria**: Jéssica (Moony)  
**Gênero****:** One shot. **Shipper:** Pansy Parkinson/ Severus Snape  
**Spoiler:** Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe  
e Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte.

_Até quando? — eu me pergunto. Ele já não deveria estar aqui? Por que, na verdade, demorar tanto tempo, quando podia ter feito o 'necessário' um ano atrás? Creio que não quis mudar os planos, já que cada detalhe completa a sua grande cerimônia de consagração. Eu falo de Lord Voldemort._

_Precisarei ser breve, embora faça questão de alguns detalhes. O ar da sala de Poções é agora simplesmente sufocante, e eu preciso fazer com que a pena corra por este pergaminho o mais rápido que puder. Esta carta é destinada a Severus Snape._

_Começarei, então, por uma remota noite, há um ano. Como eu disse, não abrirei mão dos detalhes, há coisas que eu preciso dizer. _

O meu corpo ainda palpitava. Cada um de meus sentidos ainda declarava-te junto a mim. Os meus músculos, ainda retesados, começavam aos poucos a relaxar, enquanto a minha mente divagava.

Era escura a atmosfera que nos envolvia. Não havia céu com estrelas, ar livre ou canto de pássaros noturnos. Era escuridão, apenas escuridão corrompida pela luz fraca e bruxuleante das únicas quatro velas. Você obviamente sequer notou, envolvido como estava em seus próprios pensamentos.

Passado o frêmito, o ar gélido da masmorra envolveu-me, e instintivamente me encolhi, estreitando-me mais à capa com que me cobria. Aquele simples movimento despertou a sua atenção, e você me olhou de soslaio, o rosto inexpressivo, como sempre. Estava, então, parado à frente de uma estante de livros. Pus-me a fitar o seu corpo esguio, belo e ligeiramente intimador, sempre envolto em vestes negras.

— Vista-se e volte para o salão comunal, Parkinson.

Aquelas suas palavras tiraram-me completamente de meus devaneios, fazendo-me voltar de uma vez à realidade. Você jamais me amaria, eu era unicamente a sua diversão — assim eu acreditava. Obedeci-o imediatamente, não ousei contestar.

Realmente fui ao salão comunal e fiquei em frente à lareira, como já estava acostumada a fazer quando você me repelia. Deixei que descessem as lágrimas amargas, que jamais me lavariam a honra. Por que eu me sujeitei tanto a você, se ouvi dizerem que o amor é para nos fazer feliz? Por que eu era capaz de pisar no meu orgulho e desvalorizar-me, tornando-me apenas descartável? Porque essa forma sórdida era a única de tê-lo ao menos de vez em quando, e depois, então, poder contar com as lembranças.

As lembranças, aliás, foram, por todo o tempo, o meu meio de viver um dia após o outro. Lembro-me ainda do dia em que te vi pela primeira vez:

Apesar de descender de uma tradicional família bruxa, senti-me um tanto quanto intimada ao adentrar o salão principal do castelo de Hogwarts. As suas dimensões gigantescas, onde cabiam perfeitamente quatro enormes mesas, fizeram-me sentir pequena demais. O brilho das velas e do céu enfeitiçado tornaram-me ainda mais pálida, e eu receava que a minha fragilidade fizesse de mim uma perfeita Lufa-Lufa. Esperei ansiosamente que McGonagall me chamasse para a seleção, e quando ela o fez e eu caminhei trôpega até o chapéu, vi o seu rosto pela primeira vez. Seus olhos encontraram os meus e me intimaram mais do que todos os outros fatores juntos. Eu quis correr, mas segui em frente.

Aliviada após ter sido colocada na Sonserina, arrisquei olhar para o seu rosto, e ele tinha um semblante grave. Você olhava de soslaio para mim.

A sua arrogância aguçou-me o medo em um primeiro momento; Eu temia respirar em sua aula. Entretanto, lá pelo segundo ano, o medo se transformou em admiração. Eu tinha adoração, devoção por você, mesmo que constantemente me ignorasse.

Um dia, porém, em meu quarto ano, durante a primeira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo, nos encontramos por acaso, em um local isolado dos jardins (eu me perdera a caminho do campo de quadribol), e você estava especialmente simpático naquele dia. Recordo-me ainda do modo com que você tocou os meus cabelos, depois meu rosto, e então me estreitou a seus braços e me beijou com toda a intensidade possível. Eu gostaria de saber se você se lembra...

Recordo-me de como os nossos encontros começaram a acontecer e ficaram tão frequentes após aquele dia, até que nos tornamos verdadeiros amantes. Mas mesmo (e principalmente) em nossos momentos mais íntimos, você jamais mostrara qualquer sinal de afeto.

As brasas já se iam extinguindo na lareira, e a escuridão predominava. Com um feitiço simples, apaguei o que restava do fogo e deixei-me ser levada pela calmaria da escuridão quase completa, exceto pelas luzes verdes que tremeluziam aqui e ali, dando uma aparência lúgubre ao salão comunal. Eu estava extremamente cansada por nosso pequeno, embora intenso, momento juntos, e, deitada ao sofá, sentia que o sono começava a me levar a consciência.

— Parkinson.

A sua voz parecia vinda de dentro de um sonho, por isso esforcei-me para não acordar; Não queria que fosse embora.

— Parkinson.

Dei-me conta, então, de que era real, você estava bem ali à minha frente.

— Eu vim me despedir de você — você disse simplesmente, como se fosse uma notícia qualquer.

— Despedir?

Senti o desespero tomar-me as faculdades mentais. Eu não podia cogitar a possibilidade de ser deixada por você.

— Você sabe da tarefa de Draco, bem como sabe que ela será executada amanhã. Pois bem, Dumbledore sabe que o menino não o mataria, e me incumbiu de fazê-lo. Amanhã, a essa hora, Dumbledore estará morto, e eu foragido.

Eu não entendia nada do que você dizia. A tarefa de Draco eu já conhecia há um bom tempo, mas Dumbledore pedir que você o matasse? Isso me soou estranho, mas não pensei em questionar. Eu queria apenas que aquilo tudo fosse um pesadelo confuso, daqueles em que as palavras não fazem o menor sentido.

— Isso é um adeus?

— Sim.

Eu teria me jogado a seus pés, implorado para que negasse a afirmação feita há poucos segundos, mas fui impedida pelo medo que você ainda causava em mim. Lembro-me que tudo o que fiz foi erguer-me e abraçar-te, já que seus braços se estendiam a mim. E recordo-me cada uma das palavras que usamos.

— Eu não posso sem você...

— É claro que pode. Você é jovem, linda, inteligente e tem um maravilhoso futuro que lhe espera. Não me procure, ou acabará se prejudicando e prejudicando a mim também.

— Foge, Severus, e vamos viver longe daqui.

Da minha ousadia, resultou um sorriso de desdém, que você não pode negar, tinha um fundo de dor.

— Eu preciso que você me acalme, Pansy.

Eu poderia muito bem estar sonhando. Você raríssimas vezes me chamava pelo primeiro nome, e jamais _precisaria_ de mim. Mas antes que eu pudesse desacreditar, você indicou-me o sofá e sentou-se ao meu lado em seguida, abraçando-me. Eu não podia acreditar que, pela primeira vez, você me tratava com carinho. Sabia eu, era por conta da despedida, então eu preferia, mil vezes, o tratamento antigo. Ao menos você estaria perto de mim. Você provavelmente não se lembra do que disse em seguida, mas é impossível que eu esqueça uma palavra sequer:

— Fique comigo, Pansy — você disse — apenas fique. Eu preciso de um pouco de paz.

E então você me beijou de uma forma terna, quase pueril, e eu senti como se _aquele_ fosse o primeiro toque, mas era apenas o toque que decretava o final de tudo.

— Eu amei você, Pansy.

Fique agora sabendo que eu queria responder, dizer finalmente o 'eu te amo' que sempre esteve engasgado, mas você foi mais rápido e me deu as costas. O que importa agora, Severus, é que não são mais necessárias as palavras para que você acredite na veracidade de meus sentimentos.

Sem você saber, às primeiras horas do dia seguinte, eu me preparava para desacatar uma ordem sua pela primeira vez. Durante a madrugada eu lembrara de ter, certa vez, ouvido Dumbledore dizer a alguém que era o senhor da Varinha das Varinhas. Voldemort, eu sabia através de Comensais confiáveis, estava atrás dela. Eu conhecia as regras.

Talvez não se lembre, mas eu cheguei ao momento exato, em que Draco vacilava e Dumbledore dizia: "Severus, por favor." Eu disse, então, as duas palavras que o deixaram decididamente perplexo:

— Avada Kedavra.

Ao que você desatou a correr, puxando-me pela mão.

_Escrevo rápido, resumidamente, em uma terrível grafia. Espero que esta carta alinear faça-o entender o motivo pelo qual eu não estarei mais aqui quando você a estiver lendo. Uma guerra acontece além das masmorras; Hogwarts está sendo destruída. Voldemort logo precisará de sua arma indestrutível._

_Preciso ir. Eu sou a senhora da Varinha das Varinhas._

**Observações:  
**- É a minha primeira shot, portanto não ficou grande coisa. Tenho muita dificuldade em ocultar detalhes.

**-** A intenção ao escrever essa fic foi testar o shipper. E gostei.

**-** Ela está meio confusa, eu sei. Mas as fics one shot sempre ficam meio no ar, mesmo.


End file.
